


To Kiss in Cars & Downtown Bars

by youremymariah_carey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, Fluff, M/M, Rose family - Freeform, The Wobbly Elm, where they support alexis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremymariah_carey/pseuds/youremymariah_carey
Summary: Summary: I always got upset that only Ted and Moira went to Alexis’s graduation. I know David said he had gone to her first one and it wasn’t his fault she wasn’t there, but I always wondered what it’d be like if they had all gone as a family, maybe David hit up The Wobbly Elm after and then had seen Patrick leading to their iconic car scene.Or, a different grad night where the whole family supports Alexis, and where Stevie sets up David and Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	To Kiss in Cars & Downtown Bars

To kiss in cars & downtown bars

Patrick and David

Of course, the day of his birthday was shrouded in someone else’s accomplishments. David looked around the room as his family gazed at him wide eyed as he revealed that they had in fact forgotten it was his birthday on Friday.

Johnny's eyebrows raised up, glancing at Moira.

“Yeah, well…we, we didn’t forget.” His dad said unconvincingly, glancing around at Moira and Alexis, David’s other family members who he could probably rightfully disown now. David’s eyes narrowed, none of his family members meeting his gaze. 

“No,” Moria started with an air of confidence. Her face upturned slightly, brushing her hair off her shoulders, “We’ve been talking about it for weeks.”

David rolled his eyes at that, a slight sarcastic smirk tugging on his lips, “You’ve been _talking_ about it for weeks,” he says emphasizing his words slowly as he looks between Moira and Johnny, the disbelief evident in his voice. 

After hearing his dad’s solution of a birthday party and graduation rolled into one and being _very_ uninterested in that option, he realized he had lied earlier when he said he didn’t want to attend Alexis’s graduation. He would probably never admit this to her, but he was perpetually impressed by her. This graduation was a big deal even if she kept brushing it off to the point of not telling her family what day it was on. It was the mark of her taking ownership of her life, expanding her knowledge and options for later career endeavors. He’d be crazy to miss that, even if it did fall on his birthday.

***

The store is busy Friday morning and after ringing up an item for a customer that was obviously a gift, he feels a familiar pit in his stomach. Patrick, ever aware of David’s mood swings, watches David warily, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Is everything okay?” Patrick asks, his tone light. 

David looks up at Patrick and walks over to the table in the center of the store, a box in hand, “Yeah. It’s fine.” 

Everything was not fine though and although he wants to believe Patrick actually cares he knows he probably doesn’t. That could just be his trauma talking though. The David whose experiences taught him that he wasn’t worth anything. That he was too much, too loud, too expressive, too _needy._ David reminds himself that Patrick isn’t like that and wouldn’t do that to him but it’s hard to reprogram your mind when it’s all you’ve ever known. 

“All right.” Patrick says, returning to spritzing the herbs and veggies located at the end of the table, not wanting to push David if he doesn’t want to talk. 

Though David’s focus goes to unloading the hand lotion and body milk, his mind is spiraling. He taps the edge of the box with his hand a few times thinking, unsure if he should make a big deal of the birthday fiasco. David knows Patrick can tell something’s wrong though, knows his vibe has been off all morning, and his passive-aggressive reply to a customer who wanted a gift receipt, ‘ _I wish everyone remembered special things like that but, alas, that’s not what this world is,’_ isn’t fooling anyone.

“Here’s a question, um, has your family ever forgotten your birthday? Like your parents, or your sister, or collectively, as a whole?” David asks slowly, his tone sarcastic striving to make light of the situation. 

Patrick’s eyes widened a bit, already putting the pieces together. Patrick tells David that his family had never done that and actually had sometimes thrown him two parties. David's face falls and Patrick, quick to rectify the situation hurriedly adds, 

“I’m kinda piecing together that it might be your birthday? Do you have any... plans for today or…” He trails off as David nods. 

“Ah, I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early, so just a regular week night.” David replies, teasing and Patrick chuckles. 

It’s quiet for a moment and David refocuses on the box in his hand. He begins to unload the body milk that has been one of their best sellers, not noticing the way Patrick’s looking at him, a mix of adoration and uncertainty. 

Patrick clears his throat, “ You ever try the Cafe Tropical? I’ve heard people raving about how moderately edible the food is there. We could uh..we could go for a birthday dinner?” 

David looks up sharply at that. This is not what he was expecting Patrick to say and David freezes, the body milk forgotten in his hand. He’s quiet for a minute studying Patrick. Patrick meets his gaze, his eyes careful and cautious. His arms folded across his chest.

 _Patrick is probably offering because he pities me,_ David thinks, _His family has never forgotten anything important related to him._ His mind comes up with a million reasons besides the obvious one: that Patrick cares for him. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he whispers, shaking his head slightly. This way Patrick doesn’t feel obligated or feel bad. Knowing Patrick, he probably doesn’t know how to say ‘No’ and gets whipped into doing things he doesn’t want to. David also knows he probably doesn’t want to spend his free evening with him and honestly he can relate _._

“No, I’d- I’d like to.” Patrick retorts quickly, albeit a little hesitant as if he’s looking for a way to turn this around if David says no.

For a second, David doesn’t know how to respond. He looks around the store, a place they’ve built together. Surely someone who has gone into business with him and listened to 8 rambling voice messages as David desperately tried to explain his idea for a one-stop shop retail environment that benefits both the vendor and the customer, cares for him. Finally, he shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. 

“Thank you for offering and I would love to, but Alexis is graduating and I kind of…want to… be there?” His voice raises a bit at the end as if he still has trouble realizing he might actually love and want to support his sister. A few years in Schitt’s Creek may have changed a lot but it’s still hard to get used to that.

Patrick smiles and shakes his head, “Oh yeah, no totally. Alexis’s graduation is important.” Patrick mists the veggies a little too much, goes to dry them off, and they leave it at that. The rest of the day filled with inventory, a slight rush at 1pm, and quick glances at a business partner who he may have ~slight~ feelings for.

*** 

Back at the motel after closing the store and saying goodnight to Patrick, David changes into a loose black sweater with a lightning bolt across the front. He pairs that with white converses and a pair of black jeans. He’s feeling bold this evening– his clothes often mirroring his emotions. Alexis had to be at the graduation venue an hour before it started, and Moira was working it out with Jocelyn to get the Jazzagals to perform as a surprise for Alexis’s graduation; so it was just Johnny and David getting ready at the motel. 

It had been a relatively easy day, but David couldn’t help but feel like something was coming. Patrick’s offer to take him out stuck in his mind all day and as he thought about his straight leg, mid-range denim business partner, he felt that maybe there was more to him than he had originally assumed.

When they arrived, they took seats close to the middle surrounded by parents of young teens. The memory of Alexis’s first graduation suddenly came to his mind. The memory contrasting what he was currently experiencing: he had arrived at the venue late, slightly high, big white sunglasses coloring his view in hues of dark brown. He had no idea where his parents were or if they were even there and as he watched and listened to the names being called, he only vaguely recalled that he didn’t hear Alexis’s name.

This time though, the sound of Jocelyn saying “Alexis Claire Rose” rang loud through the auditorium. Johnny beside him whooped and someone behind them was hollering too (Ted probably).

Confidently, Alexis strutted across the stage, her graduation gown hanging off one shoulder, that ridiculous cap probably messing up her hair. He was stunned by how beautiful she looked. 

Her gaze flitted around the audience, searching, and they locked eyes. She gave a little wave as she smiled wide making her way to Jocelyn to shake her hand. Together David and Johnny clapped until she walked off stage a high school graduate. 

The Jazzagals performance was beautiful (and cringey, but that’s just how David felt when _anyone_ sang in public).

Moira stepped forward, her eyes locked onto Alexis as she sang “And I’ll be yours, until the rivers all run dry…” and David glanced at Alexis, a stray tear trailing down her cheek as their mother sang to her, the attention finally focused 100% on Alexis.

David's phone buzzed and he looked down at it in his lap.

**Patrick:** _Tell Alexis congratulations and Happy Birthday David._

David's stomach erupted in butterflies. Okay, he really needed to get that under control.

**David:** _Will do and thank you._

**Patrick:** _Of course._

After his dad had sprung the idea of a small birthday dinner at the Café Tropical, David barely had a chance to get a word in before they were in the car, ignoring David’s cries of protests. He looked down at his phone then, looking for an escape. He looked at his small list of contacts in this town. He probably could text Patrick but there were some things there he needed to unpack within himself first so he texted Stevie. 

**David:** _Stevie, hurry up and get to the Café so you can save me._

**Stevie:** _I’m not here at your beck and call._

He could almost hear her sarcastic tone through the text and the way she seems to thrive off his discomfort.

**David:** _See you in five or you can forget ever getting free wine at the store again._

**Stevie:** _That’s blackmail you know._

A few seconds later a second text. 

**Stevie:** _On my way._

He hummed in content and they turned into the café parking lot. Stevie’s car was parked at the front and he waved his hand as his family shouted at him to stay for dinner.

“Ohmygod David!” Alexis said as he got into the car.

“This is for when you didn’t answer my text and left me 3 days with the Amish.” David yelled out the window as they drove away. After driving for a few, David relaxed slightly in the chair and glanced at Stevie.

“Um, Happy Birthday” She said, smiling a little at him.

“Where are we going?” 

“The Wobbly Elm, where else would we go in this town?” 

He sighed and nodded. 

Voicing something that had been on his mind all day David looked out the window, “You know, Patrick had offered to take me out for a birthday dinner tonight.” His voice was quiet. 

He could see her glance at him briefly, excitedly, before returning her eyes to the road.

“Oh really?”

He hummed in response and they were silent for the rest of the ride, David lost in his thoughts, and Stevie glancing down every few minutes as her phone screen lit up. 

When they arrived at the Wobbly Elm, with a Man’s Best beer in his hand, he laughed as he looked around the room. This was how he was spending his birthday: a night celebrating his sister's accomplishments, going out with someone who loves him and has seen him at his best and worst and still _chooses_ to stick around. He glances at Stevie as she takes a sip of her beer, it might be the best birthday yet, though he’d never say that out loud. The bar was quiet as only a few people were out tonight and the pool table sat empty. 

“So David, don’t be mad.” Stevie said over the music, turning to face him. David looked at her now, a smug smile played on her lips. 

"Why would I –” but he was cut off by Patrick walking into the Wobbly Elm, of all places, on a Friday night. He had on a navy blazer over a light blue collared shirt. David let his eyes rake slowly over him as he walked over, his mind momentarily going blank. Patricks pants sat low on his hips, hugging his thighs in all the right places. He looked... _god…_ David could feel Stevie’s eyes on him as he openly ogled his definitely straight business partner. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Stevie’s smirk get wider as Patrick waved at them. He was 100% going to murder her. He thought back to the sleepover at her house when Alexis had lice. Laying in bed side by side, the bad eggs he had eaten a forethought as Stevie told him she liked this for him. Even though there was nothing to like. Even though he didn’t know what Patrick’s preferences were.

Patrick. 

Steady, sincere, kind Patrick. 

Why would someone like that want to be with someone like him?

As if voicing his thoughts she says, “Okay so I may have texted him earlier to meet us here and now that I see he’s arrived-” she glances at a fake watch on her wrist as Patrick stands in front of them. His eyes playful, teasing as he looks between David and Stevie. 

Stevie raises her voice a bit, not once glancing at Patrick. 

“You know what? I have to go. I totally forgot.” Not even bothering to come up with an actual excuse, she picks up her satchel, slinging it around her body. 

Patrick looks amused as he takes her seat across from David. David’s thoughts are going a mile a minute. Of course she’d do this to him: she can forget that wine, this is _incorrect._ And what exactly did she _forget?!_

As he looks back up at Stevie helplessly, she motions to Patrick behind his back pointing at him. Smiling, she put a thumbs up before walking out of the bar leaving him alone with Patrick. 

David watches her go and remembering he still has his beer clutched in his hand, takes a swig. Patrick’s gaze sweeps over David, lingering at his mouth and David takes another sip. Wondering if he could drown himself in the beer if he tried. 

Patrick motioned to the bartender and soon a beer was in his hand, his eyes never once leaving David’s. 

“Well you look very nice” David finally says, putting his beer down. If this was happening, maybe he could calm his nerves with some small talk. 

“Oh, thanks and happy birthday again. How was the graduation?” 

They fell into their normal banter, conversation always flowing easily between them.

After a few minutes, David grows more impatient as the time goes on, sweating beneath his thick Neil Barrett neoprene sweater.

“So, why exactly are you here?” David asks, finally getting to the point that he had been wondering all night. He knew Stevie was involved but why Patrick agreed was a whole other thing. He knew Stevie was trying to set them up but unless she knew something he didn’t, there was no reason for her to have left and for Patrick to have dressed up so nicely. 

Patrick clears his throat, looking uncomfortable again and David kicks himself for breaking the easy stride they had. David always says too much, always asks for too much. 

“Here, I um...I got you something. Maybe this will help explain…” Patrick trails off, bringing out a small blue gift bag. 

David looked at it then back at Patrick. _What was this?_

“This is the first gift I haven’t bought myself in a very long time, so uh, thank you.” David says taking the bag, pulling the light blue gift wrapping paper out revealing a single receipt framed in a solid black picture frame. He looked up at Patrick, eyes softening as he took in Patrick’s nervous expression. His mouth turned sideways hiding a smile. 

“It’s just the uh, receipt from our first sale at the store.” Patrick says shyly, a blush creeping up his neck.

“This is a very solid frame.” David said looking proudly at the frame in his hand. Patrick was paying attention. 

“Thank you - I’m learning.” 

Patrick’s face was open, caring, not hiding what David saw so blatantly in his eyes. 

David nodded, silently thanking Stevie, and they clinked beer glasses. He watched as Patrick took a sip and after a second, brought his own to his lips, feeling a slight buzz as he downed the remainder of what was left. 

David and Patrick really did get along well - even outside of a professional setting. When the evening was over, as he had ridden with Stevie, he accepted Patrick’s offer to drive him home. He’s not sure when he started referring to the motel as home and when it had transformed from a prison cell into his safe place, but it is one of the many changes since their arrival at Schitt’s Creek. The drive back to the motel was quiet, an easy comfortable silence falling over them. David couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips. Maybe there was something here. There’s no way David was misinterpreting an entire evening wrong. There’s no way someone you have only known for a few months would buy you a sentimental gift, offer to take you out one-on-one and not have feelings for you. Right? 

David doesn’t realize they have arrived at the motel until Patrick clears his throat, breaking David from his thoughts. Patrick is angled towards him in his seat, his amusement clear on his face.

“Well, that was a fun night.” David says, smirking a bit angling himself to look at Patrick more fully. Patrick smiles, his eyes sparkling. 

“I’m really glad I decided to invest in your business, David.” Patrick says softly, his tone sincere.

David nods, the sides of his mouth twitching up, a smile threatening to break loose, “That is a really lovely thing to say.” 

“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, because you’ve really helped turn it into the success that it is.” He quipped, smirking. 

"Mhmm! A bold claim.” David says, sarcasm dripping off of every word. 

All the teasing is dropped as David and Patrick look at each other. The tension in the car rising, the air turning electric. David’s eyes flick down to Patrick's lips, a ghost of a smile hovering. He moved forward a bit, the movement barely recognizable but still acted as a silent request for permission. Prepared for Patrick to look away or lean away, David was surprised to glance up briefly to find Patrick’s eyes on his, his lips slightly parted. David moves the rest of the way, Patrick meeting him halfway and they kiss.

The kiss was achingly sweet. Lasting for a mere few seconds but it was perfect. 

Stevie was right, he likes this for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction but after meeting these characters & reading SO many fanfics on here, I knew I had to give it a shot! Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
